


Ayan Kasi

by kaichocosoo



Series: One-Liner Prompt Drabbles! [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Punung-puno na si Kyungsoo





	Ayan Kasi

“Hindi ako pinanganak para bastusin mo,” galit at maluha-luhang ingit ni kyungsoo sa walang hiyang estudyante sa harap niya. Oo student assistant lang sya at napaguutusan lang ni prof kwon na imanage ang mga klase nya dahil busy ito para sa isang malaking convention na host ang school nila.

Pero hindi yun dahilan para parati na lang syang gawing katatawanan ng mga gagong to na hindi na nga nakikinig sa klase, gustong-gusto pa syang pagtripan. Lalo na tong jongin kim na to na akala nya nakakatuwa ang mga pahaging nya tungkol sa pwet ng SA.

Natigilan ang buong klase, lalo na yung mga ugok na mga kaibigan nitong si kim, yung isang mahaba ung baba at yung malaki yung tenga. Sarap ng tawa nila kani-kanina lang pero mukhang nakaramdam na mukhang nasagad na nila ang SA sa mga biro nila.

Tameme at gulat si kim, for the first time, napatahimik sya. Taimtim ang tingin nya sa nanggagalaiting SA sa harap nya.

“Kung ayaw nyong gawin ang problem sets ni professor kwon, wala akong magagawa. Kayo ang gumagawa ng grade nyo pero please, utang na loob, konting respeto naman.”

Punong-puno na talaga si kyungsoo. Halos isang sem na din nyang tinitiis lahat ng pang-aasar sa kanya. Wala naman sigurong sisisihin sya sa pagbulalas nya ng damdamin sa gitna ng klase. Ngunit minabuti na din nyang umalis muna pagtapos ulitin ang instructions at i-remind na meron na lang silang 35 minutes bago matapos ang time limit.

Nagpunas agad ng tumakas na luha si kyungsoo on the way para magtago sa banyo. Ngayon lang nag-sink in sa kanya na sobrang dramatic ng ginawa nya at malamang na pinagtatawanan nanaman ng buong klaseng yun. Ang masama pa, baka kumalat na din sa ibang block. 

Wala pa ngang magandang reputasyon si kyungsoo, sira na agad.

Ilang minuto lang din at lumabas na si kyungsoo sa cubicle na iniyakan nya. Agad syang naghilamos para tanggalin ang bakas ng mga luha sa kanyang mukha. Tama na ang isang moment of weakness. Siguro dapat talaga mas maghigpit pa sya para seryosohin ng ibang mga estudyante.

Pagkalabas nya ng pinto ng cr, ang unang sumalubong sa kanya ang ang seryosong mukha ni jongin kim na nakasandal sa poste malapit sa cr. wala ng pake si kyungsoo kung mag-cut pa tong damuhong to kaya hindi na nya pinansin at naglakad pabalik sa classroom. May 10 mins pa naman sya kaya hindi na sya nagmadaling maglakad.

Isang pagkakamali dahil naabutan sya ni jongin at hinawakan ng marahan ang kanyang balikat. “Teka, kyungsoo.”

Ayaw syang lingunin ni kyungsoo kaya tinabig nya ang unwelcome na kamay sa balikat nya. “Mr. kim may klase pa akong babantayan. Kung ayaw mo sa klase na hawak ko, pwede kang magibigay ng reklamo kay professor kwon. Excuse me.”

Nakakatatlong hakbang pa lang sya pero bumalik ang makulit na kamay sa balikat nya. “Kyungsoo, may sasabihin lang ako.”

Bumalik lahat ng pinakalmang galit ni kyungsoo. Hinarap na din nya ang pahirap sa buhay SA nya para matapos na. “Kyungsoo? Bakit close ba tayo? Ni hindi mo nga makuhang tawagin akong kuya kahit mas matanda ako sayo. Bakit kita pakikinggan?”

Ang petty pero galit padin si kyungsoo. Gustong-gusto na nya magwalk-out pero peak teleserye drama na pag ginawa nya yun. Binigyan nya ng ilang segundo ang lalaking mas matangkad sa kanya pero nakayuko at hindi makatingin sa kanya. Mukhang hindi naman na magsasalita tong si jongin kaya naglakad na syang muli.

“K-kuya, sorry,” pabulong pero dahil sila lang naman ang nasa hallway, nairinig parin ni kyungsoo ang tinuran ni jongin. “Gusto ko lang kasi magpapansin sayo…”

Sumakit ang ulo ni kyungsoo sa narinig. “Totoo ka ba? Ano to, high school? Ganito ka magpapansin sa crush mo?”

_Wow, assuming._

Napanguso si jongin, lihis pa din ang tingin sa SA na nasa harap nya. “Wala kasi akong experience. Nagpatulong ako kila Sehun pero isang malaking katangahan pala yun.”

Sa totoo lang naman, na-cute-an na si kyungsoo dito kay jongin unang kita pa lang. Pero syempre dahil ‘student’ nya, hindi nya pinansin masyado hanggang sa naging constant bwisit na sya sa buhay ng SA.

At parang nabuhay ang opinyong yun dahil napagmukha ni jongin na maliit ang sarili nya, mukha namang sincere sa apology at hiyang-hiya din sa nagawa.

“Bumalik ka na sa klase,” utos ni kyungsoo na naglakad na ulit. This time, wala ng pumigil sa kanya hanggang mga apat na hakbang mula sa pinto ng classroom. Sa braso na nya nakahawak si jongin at seryoso ulit ang mukha, nakakunot pa ang noo.

“Bakit nanaman, jongin? Magbebell na, kukunin ko pa yung mga problem set. Hindi lahat dito pwedeng pumetiks.”

“Kyungsoo pwede ko ba makuha number mo?”

Muntik na mapatalon sa gulat si kyungsoo ng magbell. Agad syang pumasok sa classroom at minadali ang pagkolekta ng mga problem set na walang binigay na sagot sa nagaantay na si jongin.

 

**************

 

Lumipas ang ilang araw na malungkot at tahimik si jongin kim. Ramdam nya ang mata ng mga kaklase sa kanya pero wala na syang pake. Sya mismo ang sumira sa chance nya sa cute na cute nilang SA kaya wala syang karapatang magmaktol. Pero hindi nya maiwasan lalo na’t mukhang wala nanaman si professor kwon at si kyungsoo lang ang bantay nila.

“Masaya si professor kwon sa results ng last na problem set kaya nagdecide sya na bigyan kayo ng isa pa today at icoconsider nyang ipalit ang score nyo sa problem sets sa pinakamababa nyong quiz.”

Ang cute pa man din ni kyungsoo ng araw na yun. Naka oversized denim button down sya na hindi naka butones at naka panloob na white shirt. Haaay, ang tanga tanga kasi ni jongin kim.

Isa-isa na silang tinawag ni kyungsoo para ibigay ang mga problem set nila. Walang buhay na naglakad si jongin papunta sa harap. Bakit pa sya mageeffort magpapogi eh wala naman magiging epekto sa pinapapogian nya. Kaso hindi nya mapigilan na mapatingin pa din sa crush nya at halos tumalon ang puso nya dahil nakangiti ang SA sa kanya. Tipid pero okay na yun kesa wala.

Nabuhayan ng loob si jongin, lalo na nung makita nya ang problem set nya na 39/50 ang score. Sinipat nyang mabuti ang papel, baka mali lang ng bilang si prof kwon sa score nya. Paglipat nya ng second page, nakalimutan na nya ang plano nyang gawin ng makita na may sulat ang likod ng first page nya. Kilala nya ang sulat na yun pero sure sya na hindi sa kanya.

_09881212121_   
_Last chance mo na to kaya manligaw ka ng maayos_   
_Pero after na ng finals nyo_   
_Mag-aral ka muna_

At dahil natuto na si jongin, isinapuso nya ang nakasulat sa problem set nya.


End file.
